Maximillion Maxim
Maximillion Maxim is a federal agent appearing in The Darkness comic series. Biography Protecting Jackie When Jackie Estacado turned state's evidence against Frankie Franchetti, he was put under the protection of Maxim under witness protection program. Together they took a plane to a safehouse in Miami. On the flight, Maxim interrupts Jackie when he makes advances on Kamala, the flight attendant. Maxim then tells to Jackie that he should now think more about the others and not only himself. Miami Shootout As the plane lands in the Miami, Maxim takes a call while Jackie meets with Kamala's a child named Carter, who reveals that he knows about Jackie's Darklings. Suddenly, airport security check luggage for drugs when unknown gunmen open fire on them. They kill the cops and even more gunmen come into the airport. Maxim notices this and returns fire on them. He is then approached by one of the gunmen from the back who then points a gun to his head, but Jackie manages to kill the gunmen. He then shoots out the lights and summons the Darklings. The Darklings quickly kill all the mobsters before the lights come back, leaving Maxim to question as to what happened. Kamala then begs Jackie for help as the mobsters have kidnapped Carter. In Search of Carter Together with Jackie, Maxim decides to take Kamala home. As she gets into the car, Jackie pulls a gun on her threatening to kill her if she doesn't tell why did the gunmen took Kamala's kid. Maxim goes ballistic and pulls out a gun on Jackie questioning his motives. Kamala calms them down, revealing that its was his father, Jarlos Alverez also known as Slay who took Carter. She tells her story how she fell in love with him and eventually decided to take Carter with herself away from Slay in order to ensure piece for him. Unfortunately, Slay found them and forced Kamala to bring a shipment of drugs with herself through the airport. Slay then kidnapped Carter as an insurance that he will get his drugs. Kamala then begs them to find his son. Maxim questions Jackie as to how he's going to find him. Jackie and Maxim go to the docks where Carter should be held according to the gunmen. Maxim tries to stop Jackie from going further, saying that it's now a federal matter, but Darklings put him to sleep by using chloroform. He's then put into a car's trunk. Personality Maxim as a federal agent is strict by the book person. He believes that anyone could have another chance. Maxim tried to convince Jackie that if he wants to start a new life, he should begin to think about others and not only about himself. Maxim often uses dry humour and likes to colourfully describe people and situations. Gallery RCO008 146881esport9.jpg|Maxim and Jackie on a plane. RCO017 14688esport35.jpg|Maxim in the shoot out. RCO017 1468esport36.jpg|Maxim attacked from behind. RCO018 146881esport38.jpg|Maxim saved by Jackie. RCO009 146881esport10.jpg|Maxim taking off the FBI coat from Jackie. RCO010 14688esport13.jpg|Maxim pulling a gun on Jackie. RCO018 1468esport37.jpg|Maxim put in a car's trunk. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human